sonicremixesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am...All of Me~Live
'I Am...All of Me/Live & Learn '''is a mashup of Live and Learn, the main theme of ''Sonic Adventure 2 and I Am... All of Me, the main theme of Shadow the Hedgehog (game). It was made by ArcanaAaron. Lyrics I see no, hear no evil Black writings on the wall Unleashed a million faces And one by one they fall (Yeeeah!) Black-hearted evil Brave-hearted hero I am all, I am all I, am ... I... I... I am! (But you can hardly swallow, your fears and pain) Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go here we go buddy, here we go Go ahead and try to see through me Do it if you dare! (dare!) (When you can't help but follow) One step forward two steps back I'll be there (One step forward two steps back) Do it... do it... do it... DO IT! Can you see all of me? (Live and Learn!) Walk into my mystery, (Live and Learn!) Step inside and hold on for dear life! Do you remember me? (Live and Learn!) Capture you or set you free I am all, I am all of me (Live and Learn!) (I am, I am all of me!) I am... I am, I'm all of me I am... I am, I'm all of me I am... I am, I'm all of me (Here we go) I see and feel the evil My hands will crush 'em all You think you have the answer While I laugh and watch you fall (Yeeeah!) Black-hearted evil Brave-hearted hero I am all, I am all, I am I... I... I... I am! (But you can hardly swallow, your fears and pain) Here we go buddy here we go buddy here we go here we go buddy here we go Go ahead and try to see through me Do it if you dare! (dare!) (When you can't help but follow) One step forward two steps back I'll be there (One step forward two steps back) Do it... do it... do it... do it... DO IT! (Live and Learn!) Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery (Live and Learn!) Step inside and hold on for dear life! Do you remember me? (Live and Learn!) Capture you or set you free I am all, I am all of me (Live and Learn!) (I am, I am all of me) I am... I am, I'm all of me I am... I am, I'm all of me I am... I am, I'm all of me (Here we go) I am... I am everyone, everywhere, Anyhow, any way, any will, any day I am... I am everyone, everywhere, Anyhow, any way, any will, any day (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! Do it... do it... do it... DO IT! (X7) There's a face searching far, so far and wide, there's a place you dream you'd never find. Hold on to what if? Live and Learn! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery (Live and Learn!) Step inside and hold on for dear life! (2X) Do you remember me? (Live and Learn!) Capture you or set you free I am all, I am all of me (Live and Learn) (I am! I am, I'm of me!) (2X) I am! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (Here we go) I am, I am all of me... Category:Mashup Remixes Category:ArcanaAaron Remixes